


Stranded

by Ereri_lover897



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Beach Sex, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, But atleast, Campfires, Cannibalism, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eren and levi stuck on an island, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting for food, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Islands, It Will Be Okay, Late Night Conversations, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi has a dark past, Levi is stubborn, Love Confessions, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Minor Violence, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Naked Cuddling, Near Death Experiences, Ocean Sex, Pain, Past Sexual Abuse, Play Fighting, Reminiscing, Rescue, Scars, Sexual Humor, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Spit As Lube, Star Gazing, Stranded, Suriving on island food, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, Violence, We are in this together, night swimming, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_lover897/pseuds/Ereri_lover897
Summary: After a deadly plane crash on the island of maria, only two survivors are left, Eren Jeager and a hot headed man named Levi Ackerman whos hellbent on doing everything himself and wanting no part of Eren. But as time goes on both learn that they can only rely on each other, and being alone is much scarier than they thought. Especially on a deserted island with no hope of rescue. Follow this journey where two men learn to overcome problems and differences, finding love in hardships and happiness.





	Stranded

> ~~~~Chapter 1: **Crash Course and First Impressions**

  

  Eren loved his job as a doctor, he loved helping people and seeing there smiling faces, he loved healing. 

  But the one thing he did not love, was planes. After arguing with his boss for what seemed like an eternity, Eren finally gave in. It had seemed like for about an hour, his boss Erwin, insisted Eren take a break and go on vacation, since he was staying awake over 48 hours at the hospital shift without sitting down once, and hadn't took the time to even sit down in weeks. 

  So there was Eren, risking his life to get on a plane and leaving the security of his hospital, all because he was forced to take a vacation. 

  It's not like Eren had anyone to take with him, especially  on the god awful trip  he knew would end in disaster, hed been lying to his boss for years that he had a wife.

 But that all went out the window was caught flirting with another guy in a hospital bed.

 And the chance of anyone knowing he was gay after that, was about as high as the plane window hed soon want to jump out of. 

 When Eren reached the tunnel leading to the plane; He cursed at the smiling lady who let everyone on the death trap, she had mocha brown eyes and long hair, and Eren swore she cursed them all with a fake smile and that stupid airplane hat she had on, that had all the kids freaking out When they walked through the terminal. 

But anything Eren saw on the plane the minute he set his bags down, was far worse than anything hed seen at the terminal. 

Between the fat guys that stunk really bad, and women who looked like theyd screw anyone for a cheap buck, Eren didn't know what was worse. A big man and his wife argued over a seat, while a kid continuously kicked the seat and screamed thrashing around like a monkey on cocain. Eren wondered why Erwin bought tickets to such a horrible plane, they were rich, everyone at the hospital was. 

"Someone put a damn muzzle on that kid!"

 Erens attention shot to a seat to a man yelling three seats down. It seemed to shut the kid up and Eren was thoroughly surprised someone could do that so easily. It seemed like an old man, so Eren found the opportunity to sit by the man.

 But the moment Eren sat down, he was completly wrong and body could have caved in at the gorgeous man sitting next to him. Maybe he switched seats with someone? Or sat in the wrong seat? 

The man had a black undercut, and deep blue eyes like the ocean, with a black suit that expressed his chisled jawline. His expression told Eren that was the guy who was yelling, he looked like he'd murder the next kid who dared kick his seat. Eren must have been staring to long, he didn't notice the plane take off, or how the kid started screaming again, or how he was soon getting a death glare by the man right next to him. 

"Oi brat, you got a staring problem? Id much rather not deal with your eyes on me the whole plane ride." Eren was taken back by the rude voice .not like he didnt expect it. 

"Well you don't need to be a dick about it, all I did was sit down" Eren retorted growling  But the man simply picked up his magazine and shoved his face in it, a cleaning magazine? Eren tried not to laugh when he turned his attention forward not saying another word. Usually you see guys with porn magazines, but cleaning magazines? Eren didn't even know those exsisted anymore. Eren figured it was that guys form of porn. 

 Not a single word was made for about three hours until Eren got tired of silence, he poked at the guys cleaning magazine over and over until he heard a growl and the guy threw it down in his lap. 

 "What the fuck do you want!" he clenched the magazine in his fist. 

"Sorry, I was just looking for conversation."  Eren mumbled quietly  trying to keep his calm, until like that guy, Eren was mellowheaded and calm until someone gave him a reason to really piss him off, like the time he was working on a patient that got there leg tore open, and one of the workers named hanji ran in the room threatening to do experiments on the patient because it happened in a foreign country and she thought they had some weird disease.

 Eren lost a valuable patient that day, and Hanji could have got fired. 

But the man didn't reply, almost like he didn't hear Eren the first time, so Eren tried for something else; 

"So, um what's your name?" Eren tried his best to break the ice, or atleast the deadly silence between them that you could cut with a buttet knife.

The man just sighed and spoke, but continued to stare out the window; "My names Levi, Levi Ackerman now that you know my name just focus on the plane ride." 

  Eren was getting irritated, he didn't understand why the man needed to be such a dick. Last time he dealt with someone this rude, was when Erens sister Mikasa forced him on a bline date with a guy that tried to stab him when he didn't have sex with him.

 He just hoped that Levi didn't have any knives on him, sex was out of thought, but murder seemed to be all on the table. 

  "My names Eren, you seem to have an issue with being nice." Eren spat back at the man, getting his attention for once. Levi glared at Eren clenching his fist in his lap.  

  "Look, brat I told you my name so can you stop being so damn picky and just accept that?" Levi seethed, only giving more of a rise out of Eren; 

  "I'm curious about you, what's so wrong about that?" 

 Before Levi could respond, a rumble in the plane got everyones attention. Except for Levi of course, who just scoffed turning his attention to the window ignoring everyones mumbling and worrying.

 Eren felt the urge to punch the dude, if the plane actually did crash what would Levi do? Would he even help anyone who got hurt? 

 The intercom woman on the plane, assured everyone that it was simply turbulance but nobody seemed to feel safe. Even the kid three seats behind them stopped screaming hours ago and an eerie silence filled the plane now. 

  Levi showed no signs of worry, he simply sighed in irritation, Eren was about to lose it; "How are you so calm?!" Eren said his last words before the plane shifted downwards throwing almost everyone forward. 

 they were falling, falling so fast that the whole plane shook, screaming now filling the plane, Eren knew by now it wasn't just turbulance. Even Levi was awake now, even though he looked calm, Eren knew just from the short ride of knowing Levi, he kept his emotions under a dead panned face. 

   _"Everyone remain calm, and place the oxygen masks on your face..."_ the ladies voice on the speaker cut out, only a few people grabbed the masks. Some called family members to say goodbye, and others calmed down there crying kids. So this was Erens death, he'd always hoped it'd be something reasonable. Like from an illness or old age. But dying in a plane crash with a super hot doushbag next to him was not on his how-to-die list.

  "One of the engines are gone!" some lady screamed across the plane and Eren eyes grew wide, he only had his sister Mikasa left, who was going to tell her about the crash? Ignoring the fear that was setting in, there was no way his life could be over just like that.

 Without thinking, Erens instincts kicked in and the moment the plane came in contact with the ground, Eren threw his arms around Levi. The sound of the plane was so loud it could have turned any survivors deaf. It was almost impossible to hear any screaming over the screeching. As much as he tried to protect Levi, both were thrown forward down the isle and Levi slipped from Erens arms. 

 Sounds blurred in and out, something must had hit Erens head, it pounded as blood pooled onto his hands. Eren couldn't even scream, he couldn't scream as he landed right in front of the now lifeless body of the lady that yelled about the engine, face now unrecognizable. He couldn't scream when pain shot up the side of his body paralyzing half his movements. 

But when he saw Levi, a few isles ahead of him, lifeless and unmoving limbs twisted in weird ways and blood pooled all around him

Eren screamed, screamed until his lungs hurt, but not a single person responded. 

 Eren couldn't figure out why he'd wanted to protect the man so much, maybe it was because he liked helping people. Whatever it was, gave Eren the instinct to drive his body forward towards Levi, he'd seen many people die, so pushing away the many dead bodies all over the plane to get to Levi was nothing to Eren.

  He knew they were all gone, but he hoped, god he hoped Levi was alive. 

  Tears filled Erens eye's when he finally reached Levi, there was a faint pulse but it was there. Most of his bones looked broken though, and both of them would have to go through much physical therapy. Maybe it was fate, Eren knew it was inappropriate to laugh at that time, but when do you randomly get on a plane with a hot guy and you two be the only surviors? 

 Levi seemed knocked out cold, a peice of metal from the plane layed next to his head and Eren figured it must have hit him when they were thrown from the seat. 

  Eren knew he had to get him off the plane, all around them everything was smashed and almost looked melted, glass lay everywhere and the faint smell of smoke rose fron the engines. Knowing there was only so much time before everything went down in flames.

  With all his strength, Eren tried his best to stand ignoring the searing pain ripping through his side. 

  He wrapped his arms around Levis still semi-bleeding torso, hoping he didn't have any serious brain damage. As Eren lifted up Levi's unconscious body he checked his pulse over and over. It seemed like hours, he slid Levi on his shoulders and moved towards a torn up exit off the plane. 

  Eren almost collapsed, dropping Levi with him. Not only were they far from civilization, they were on an island. The sun barely set, cascading against the ocean in ripples. In front of Eren was beautiful white sand and palm trees, this wasn't the vacation he wanted. Not with a plane full of dead people and a knocked out guy in his arms. 

  Eren couldn't stand correctly anymore, he collapsed on the soft sand, Levi falling gently beside him. He had bruises on his cheeks, and a black eye forming, a deep gash in his forhead worried Eren that it might get infected. Eren ripped off a peice of his shirt and wrapped it around Levi's head to stop the bleeding. 

  He truly looked peaceful, for once he wasn't being a doushbag. Eren moved the hair out of Levis eyes and wiped some of the blood off his cheek, staring at him for a moment. After everything, Eren didn't realize just how exhausted he was, the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore were soothing and lulling Eren to sleep slowly. He knew theyd have to find food, shelter and rescue, but for now all he wanted to do was sleep. 

  Eren grabbed Levis limp hand, squeezing it gently, so thankful the hand he held was still warm. "Was meeting you fate?" Eren whispered knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

 He wondered what would happen back at home, how terrified his sister would be. Staring up at the sky now exposing twilight, the sky drew purple and red highlights like a unique painting.

  Levis soft breathing was enough to comfort Eren, and soon enough lulled him to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first story! I hope you enjoy it there will definently be more chapters! ;) I'm not entirely sure if anyone will even read this but I hope you do!


End file.
